


Happy Birthday, Patrick Rose

by kindofspecificstore



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Do-Over, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Year Later, Post-Canon, Rosehill Cottage, patrick's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore
Summary: Y’know it’s the first time I’ve woken up next to some one on my birthday.” He traces a finger down David’s neck and across his collarbone. David hums at the touch, though he can’t help but be confused.“I don’t think that’s true.”Patrick chuckles, both hands coming up to cradle David’s face. Warm hands, cold ring.“I mean some one I get to call my husband,” Patrick corrects himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	Happy Birthday, Patrick Rose

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and my gift to myself is an afternoon writing.
> 
> I woke up wondering what it would look like for Patrick to celebrate post-series, being married and fully out to his parents.
> 
> Please stop me if this has been done before!

The birds are chirping. David hasn’t even opened his eyes, but he can tell the early morning sun is streaming in the window. _Why did his side of the bed have to face the window??_

He feels a strong, steady hand at his hip, wrapping up, pressing palm to chest. An inhale.

“Morning,” a soft, gravelly voice whispers.

“Is it?”, he grumbles back.

He feels Patrick’s chest shake with silent laughter as his whole body presses closer to David’s backside. Patrick starts to pepper kisses slowly and deliberately across David’s shoulders, then up his neck.  David wills himself to open his eyes, but he’s just too comfortable to fully commit. Patrick’s hand tucks underneath his sleep shirt, rubbing his belly and chest. _Why did he have to marry a morning person??_

“Mkay I’m awake.”

He grunts, trying to flip himself over so he can actually see Patrick’s face. It’s a slight tangle of sheets, bedspread, and long limbs, but eventually he makes it. His face hits the pillow again in a huff, then he’s blinking back at the beautiful man in bed with him. His mouth twists into a smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi David,” Patrick beams back at him.

“Happy birthday, Patrick.” He leans forward, kissing him softly. 

A blush creeps up Patrick’s neck and cheeks, his gaze dropping bashfully to David’s collar bone. 

“Thank you.” He clears his throat. “Y’know it’s the first time I’ve woken up next to some one on my birthday.” He traces a finger down David’s neck. David hums contently, though he can’t help but be confused.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Patrick chuckles, both hands coming up to cradle David’s face. Warm hands, cold ring.

“I mean some one I get to call my husband,” Patrick corrects himself, which makes David’s face positively melt. 

He presses their foreheads together, reveling in the safe and quiet that is wrapped up in between sheets. They stay there, frozen in time, permitting themselves to give into a slow and easy, unscheduled morning. 

The gentle hum of the cottage is broken by Patrick’s phone, ringing from his bedside table.  David lets out a whine while he reaches back, haphazardly trying to locate the damn thing. When Patrick has it it both hands, he squints. 

“It’s my parents,” he says, brows furrowed. David tries to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Of course_ the Brewers are the type of people who appreciate phone calls at the crack of dawn.

“Why though?”, he tries to say as politely as possible.

Patrick pushes himself up, fiddling with the pillows behind him. He props himself against the headboard, accepting the call.

“Happy Birthday!” A tinned chorus from Clint and Marcy chime. 

Patrick grins, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Thanks you guys. Please tell me you’re not on the road for another surprise party.”

“Oh no,” Marcy coos, “We’re off to the farmer’s market. Just wanted to wish you and David a happy day.”

At this David picks himself up and slides into frame, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He will tell just about anyone how much he adores his mother-in-law.

“Thanks Marcy,” he smiles, then kisses Patrick’s shoulder. 

Marcy and Clint are calling from their car, most likely sitting in the driveway, ready to start the day. David catches a glimpse of him and Patrick in the smaller screen, cuddled up in bed, happy. Clint leans over from the driver’s seat.

“We love you boys very much.” He smiles warmly, then takes off his sunglasses. “Patrick I know you and David are working on your patio out back,” Patrick chuckles. (There have been multiple moods boards, and multiple Home Depot employees giving David blank stares whenever he mentions _aesthetic direction_.) Clint winks back at them.

“But we wanted to get you something a little more personalized-“

“We donated to the Trevor Project in your name!” Marcy interrupts. Clint smiles back at his wife, who can’t seem to contain her excitement. Patrick’s eyes start to well up.

“Oh,” is all he can say: small and quiet, fully taking in his parent’s gesture. He feels David squeeze his arm. Patrick is at a loss for words, so David steps in.

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” his voice breaking at the end. 

Patrick exhales, then looks up to his parents, smiling proudly back at them.

“Thank you,” Patrick says. Deja vu washes over him as he recalls them sitting across from him at Cafe Tropical at last year's birthday celebration. 

“You're very welcome, sweetie,” Marcy beams. “We'd best be going if we want to get a good parking spot, but send us pictures from the party later, okay?”

Patrick smiles and nods. They exchanges _I love you_ s and wave goodbye. David wraps an arm snugly around Patrick’s middle as he goes to put his phone back down. He looks back at David, smile peaking out of a tear-streaked face. 

David looks up at his husband, holding him fiercely.

“Happy birthday.”

Patrick’s grin is day-breaking. He leans down and kisses David, smiling all the way through it. He pulls back suddenly.

“Wait what was that my parents said about a party?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm kindofspecificstore on tumblr if you want to say hi :)


End file.
